Pesadillas
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: Ruegas porque Anthony vuelva pronto y te lleve lejos de ahí. Que te prometa que todo estará bien. Que aleje todo mal recuerdo de ti. Aunque sabes que aún tendrás pesadillas después de esta noche que remplazarán a las demás. Y que nunca se irán. —Johanna


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, desgraciadamente.

**Summary: **Ruegas porque Anthony vuelva pronto y te lleve lejos de ahí. Que te prometa que todo estará bien. Que aleje todo mal recuerdo de ti. Aunque sabes que aún tendrás pesadillas después de esta noche que remplazarán a las demás. Y que nunca se irán. Johanna ST

**Nota: **Basado en la escena de una de mis cintas preferidas, a decir verdad. Un poco de Anthony/Johanna. ¿Reviews, porfavor?

--

**Pesadillas**

Corren por la escalera, huyendo. Temerosos de que alguien pueda descubrirlos.

― ¡Señor Todd! ―grita Anthony al abrir la puerta de aquel lúgubre lugar. Se gira hacia todos lados, buscándolo, más no hay nadie ahí más que ustedes.

―Espéralo aquí. Volveré con un carruaje en menos de media hora. ―te dice aquel muchacho que te ha conquistado con sus visitas diarias mientras estabas encerrada en tu habitación.

Se dirige hacia la salida y pone su mano en tu brazo.

―No te preocupes. Nadie te reconocerá. Ya estás a salvo.―dice al ver la preocupación y el miedo en tu rostro.

― ¿A salvo? ―preguntas con un hilo de voz. ― ¿Huimos y todos nuestros sueños se hacen realidad?

―Eso espero.

―Yo nunca he tenido sueños. Solo pesadillas. ―le confiesas y él puede ver la amarga tristeza que hay en tu corazón.

―Johanna… ―hace una pausa y la mano sobre tu brazo se vuelve firme ―…cuando nos vayamos desaparecerán los fantasmas.

Niegas con la cabeza, porque sabes que no es verdad. Que por más que lo intentes, siguen aquí, contigo. Atormentándote.

―No, Anthony. Nunca desaparecen. ―susurras con un nudo en la garganta.

―Volveré pronto. En media hora seremos libres. ―dice antes de salir corriendo por la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí.

Observas como baja por la escalera, ansioso por la perspectiva de huir juntos. Al igual que tú. Piensas que, es probable, que él logre ahuyentar tus pesadillas y todo tu dolor.

Te giras, tratando de entretener tu mente, y ves aquella vieja silla y un tocador detrás de ésta. Caminas lentamente hacia el tocador y al pasar por la butaca no puedes evitar pasar la mano sobre el brazo de la misma. Te aproximas y fijas la vista en un portarretratos con dos fotografías. En ambos retratos aparece una hermosa mujer rubia cargando en sus brazos a una tierna bebé.

Acaricias la fotografía con melancolía, sabes que alguna vez tuviste una familia amorosa y feliz pero ya no está contigo. Se han ido de tu lado y no volverán a estar juntos de nuevo nunca más. Te fijas en aquella sonriente bebé y la llegas a envidiar ya que si la tiene y que se encuentra en brazos de una madre llena de amor. Lo que tú darías por tener una, o ser aquella chiquilla…

Apartas la mirada del viejo retrato y algo despierta tu curiosidad; una pequeña caja de madera con relucientes objetos en su interior. Tomas uno de ellos ya que deseas saber que es. La abres con delicadeza y la examinas, moviéndola por el aire y apreciando su brillo y el intrincado diseño que posee. Es una navaja. Una navaja realmente hermosa hecha a base de plata fina. Tan brillante y bien pulida que, incluso, puedes ver tu reflejo en el filo de ésta. Realmente hermosa…

― ¡Bedel! ¡Bedel! ―grita alguien mientras se dirige escaleras arriba.

Saltas sobresaltada al escuchar esa voz. Dejas la navaja en la pequeña caja y buscas a tu alrededor algún lugar para ocultarte. Nadie debe saber que estas aquí; absolutamente nadie.

―De nada sirve esconderse; ya lo vi ―llama aquella voz que, ahora, suena más cercana. ― ¿Sigue ahí, bedel? ¿Bedel?

Te mueves torpemente en tu búsqueda de un escondite pero finalmente logras visualizar un baúl cubierto de una capa de polvo. Corres hacia éste temerosa, lo abres y entras en él tan rápido como tu cuerpo te lo permite.

― ¿Bedel, querido bedel?

Estas a salvo, piensas. Solamente escuchas la voz de aquella mujer ―la misma que pasa a diario por la calle de la fortaleza donde solías estar encerrada―, preguntar por el regordete bedel.

Respiras con dificultad más por miedo que por falta de oxígeno, puesto que el baúl es amplio. Te tranquilizas y calmas tu respiración agitada ya que deseas escuchar que es lo que sucede en la barbería.

― ¡La peste de la maldad, de abajo! ¡De ella! Es la esposa del diablo. ―logras escuchar ―Cuidado con ella, señor. ¡No tiene piedad en su corazón!

Te mueves inquieta, deseosa de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Aquellas palabras te han dado un susto de muerte. Guardas silencio, temerosa a que pudieran descubrirte.

Por un momento, no oyes nada y te sientes aliviada al respecto pero enseguida, la voz del juez Turpin invade el lugar. No prestas atención a sus palabras porque hablan de ti y de Anthony. Ahora, él lo sabe. Temes por tu amado, temes por lo que pueda sucederle o porque le hagan algún daño.

― ¡Benjamín Barker! ―grita alguien.

Escuchas un grito ahogado y una serie de golpes, pero algo te tiene consternada. _Benjamín Barker._ Nunca antes habías escuchado ese nombre pero algo en tu inconsciente te pone alerta. Una sensación de familiaridad ante aquel nombre te invade.

La pelea cesa y solo se escucha un tenue susurro; una melodía conocida. Tienes curiosidad por saber quien canta y también, por preguntar acerca de aquel sujeto llamado Benjamín Barker. Acto estúpido, ya que se supone que debes esconderte pero te dejas llevar por tus instintos.

Espías el lugar abriendo ligeramente el baúl y ves a un hombre cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza arrodillado frente a la silla que está cubierta también de aquel líquido color carmesí. Te mira fijamente y se levanta del suelo, tomando algo que descansa la butaca. Se acerca lentamente hacia ti y lo único que puedes observar a través de la ranura es la navaja ensangrentada que lleva en la mano. Justo como las que hace unos minutos examinabas.

Abre completamente el baúl y quedas expuesta; pillada. Te mira con curiosidad y falsa amabilidad.

― ¿Viniste a que te afeitara, muchacho?

―No, yo… ―logras decir.

Te toma de la chaqueta y tira de ti, sacándote de ahí.

―Todos necesitan una buena afeitada. ―te dice mientras te obliga a tomar asiento, lanzándote hacia la misma.

Alza la navaja en el aire y tú te mantienes quieta, contemplando el arma. Justo cuando está a punto de dirigirla hacia tu cuello, una mujer en el piso de abajo grita desesperadamente. Él se detiene y acerca la filosa hoja de afeitar a tu rostro.

―Olvida mi cara. ―te amenaza antes de salir del lugar y al fin respiras tranquila.

Te quedas petrificada por el terror. Ya habías visto ese rostro antes, no sabes dónde, pero ya había sucedido; solo que aquel rostro no era el mismo. Recuerdas vagamente que ese semblante solía ser sonriente y cálido no como éste, que parecía un monstruo fuera del infierno o de una pesadilla. De una de _tus_ pesadillas.

Ruegas porque Anthony vuelva pronto y te lleve lejos de ahí. Que te cuide y te prometa que todo estará bien. Que aleje todo mal recuerdo de ti. Aunque sabes que aún tendrás pesadillas después de esta noche que remplazarán a las demás. Y que nunca se irán de tu lado.

--


End file.
